


Kinktober Twentieth: Goddess

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Genderplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Long Hair, Oral Sex, Pussy Worship, Role Reversal, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Maybe Sanji was a princess right now. By request.Nami was, as always, agoddess.
Relationships: Nami/Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Kinktober Twentieth: Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this one was difficult to figure out in terms of what to work on/post.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 20: Lingerie.

Maybe Sanji was a princess right now. By request.

Nami was, as always, a _goddess_.

That was the foremost and most clearly-formed thought in Sanji's head as it moved between Nami's lovely legs. Everything else was icing and shimmer, undertone and aftertaste. All pleasant, but none as forefront and correct as Nami's station, Nami's opulence, Nami's perfection.

He would do absolutely anything for her. He would have done this even if it hadn't been something he was interested in, just because she told him to. But Nami, dearest and loveliest Nami, had requested this in part because she knew he _was_ interested.

That he didn't feel humiliated and ill wearing these things, if it was in private, if it was with someone he cared for, if it all actually _suited him_.

And god, but her eye for taste and extravagance had picked so many things that suited him. She hadn't gone for a mail-order wig and a shapeless bag of a dress and gaudy makeup. What she'd bought him, put him in, done him up in? Extravagant. Expensive. _Beautiful._

Far from a wig and too much eyeshadow, she'd put him in hair extensions, put those and his own locks up in curls, pins, real fresh flowers. Done his makeup in an extreme and over-the-top style but one that was _bombshell_ more than _overdone_. No detail was left untouched.

And instead of bloomers and a dress that looked like a nightgown? He felt more dressed-up, more ready for a fucking debut, in a blue and white lace bodysuit and a tie-front chemise in sheer blue gauze.

God, he felt fucking _sexy_.

Nami herself, with her full black suit tailored in masculine lines, her hair half up and half falling in delicate waves, one knee by his cheek and the heel of one oxford digging into his back, was the picture, aura, _definition_ of power. Even with his mouth leaving streaks of lipstick on her glistening skin through the slit in fire-red panties, even as much as she tasted of pure, delicious femininity, she was literally and figuratively wearing the damn pants right now. She was more masculine than him, more traditionally powerful, in charge, controlling. She was the breadwinner, he the housewife. He wouldn't have questioned her one iota if instead of running his tongue and lips over soft folds he'd been pressed to suck a hard cock. If it was Nami's, that would have been fine.

And still, so clearly, she was _woman_, she was feminine, she was power incarnate of an entirely different kind than "traditional." Her manicured nails were rounded and small on slim fingers, but when they dug into his hair, held him down in her lap, he would have been hard-pressed to say any man he'd met had such a powerful grip. Her breaths were low and rough and full of arrogance and laughter, but the chuckle in them was undeniably her, unmistakeably the same as the cheeky voice that teased friend and foe alike when she knew how to get her money's worth. There was so much of her that was traditionally _lady_ and so much of her that _wasn't_ and every bit of it all was Nami, and Nami was a goddess, and he'd kneel for her every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, or, how many het ships _and how many Sanji ships_ can I add to my works in 31 prompts.
> 
> This is complete but also a vignette! I plan on posting a much larger, longer work separately later.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
